Tough Little Boys
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: A oneshot about Wilbur and growing up. Some boys just never do.


A/N: This is just a little song fic/one shot on Wilbur to the song "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allan. This story is part of "The Littlest Robinson" series and "Robinson Song Files." If you don't know what those are, go to my profile before you read the story. I don't own MtR or the song, so read away!

-

"Yeah, squirt, so stay out of my way!"

Four-year-old Wilbur Robinson stood up, dusted the dirt off of his blue jeans, and ran up to Jeb Jacobs. When Jeb wasn't looking, Wilbur kicked him _hard _inthe calf.

"AARGH!" Jeb yelped, turning around and holding his leg.

"What did you do to me, squirt?" Jeb and his friends advanced on little Wilbur. Wilbur's brown eyes were alight with pride and confidence.

"I kicked you."

Jeb's strong fist swung out of no where and caught Wilbur square in the eye. Wilbur simply stumbled backwards, brought a hand to his eye, and laughed.

"I ain't afraid of you, Jeb," Wilbur said, hand still over his eye. Jeb shot Wilbur a very rude look, but ran away. To himself, Wilbur whispered, _showed you_, and walked home

His mother screamed when she saw him.

"Cornelius, you get down here and see what your son got himself into!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Cornelius, looking very hurried, rushed down to his wife's side. With one look at Wilbur, he said, "I'll take this."

"Yeah, and fix it too!" Franny yelled after him as he took his son upstairs. Franny put a hand on her forehead. This was just _too_ expected of Wilbur. Count on her husband to make it worse.

"What happened, son?" Cornelius sat Wilbur on his bed with an ice pack.

"Well, ya see, there's this big mean guy named Jeb and he pushed me down 'cuz he didn't like my t-shirt. He said big kids don't wear lightning bolts on their t-shirts, and I told him I didn't care 'cuz big kids were mean, like him. Then he pushed me down and I kicked him and he punched me and ran away!" Wilbur looked very pleased that he had accomplished all of that.

Cornelius stared at his son. He sat in silence for a few moments, and then started lecturing his young son.

"It's… great you stood up for yourself Wilbur, but violence is not the answer."

Wilbur quickly responded back, "But it answered all 'o my problems!"

Cornelius chuckled wearily. "Just… promise me next time you'll use your words. It works better."

Wilbur scrunched up his nose, contemplating his father's suggestion, but finally nodded.

"Okay, Daddy, I'll try."

Cornelius mussed his son's hair and said, "That's my tough little boy."

-

_Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

-

Cornelius led his five year old son into the kindergarten room.

"Now, Wilbur, you have to let go," Cornelius coaxed Wilbur, who was clinging to his father's leg for dear life. Wilbur showed no sign of releasing his grip. Franny leaned down next to Wilbur and pried him off.

"No! No, Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Wilbur screamed, flailing in Franny's arms. Franny strained a smile and laughed forcefully at the kindergarten teacher who was waiting, rather annoyed, to welcome Wilbur.

Franny walked the crying Wilbur over to the teacher. "This is Wilbur. He's very, uh… excited for his first day of school."

The teacher nodded like, _yeah right._ She crouched down next to him.

"Hi, Wilbur, I'm Miss Jones. Would you like to play with the magnets?" she held up a fist sized black magnet. Immediately Wilbur stopped crying and snatched the magnet from his new teacher's hands. He waved it to his parents.

"Looky, I got a mag-ee-nit!" he laughed and ran off to play. His tears had disappeared.

As Cornelius and Franny exited the kindergarten room, Cornelius wiped a hand across his eyes. Franny turned to him, surprised.

"Cornelius Robinson, are you… crying?" Franny smiled teasingly.

"No, no," Cornelius said with a voice than only showed more that he had been crying. "Just—just something in my eye."

Franny chuckled, "Right, you big softie. Whatever you say." She wrapped her arms around his waist and they walked off together.

But not without a last look behind them.

-

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

-

_**25 Years Later**_

"Your daughter, Mr. Robinson," a nurse handed Wilbur his first born child. A tuft of blonde hair stuck out at the top, and a sliver of brown peeked out from under her eyelids.

"What are we going to name her, Wilbur?" his wife, Aspen, asked from the hospital bed.

Wilbur thought of his twenty-five year old sister out in the lobby with her parents and immediately replied, "Macy. Macy Aspen Robinson." His wife smiled.

"I'm sure Lela will be very pleased. Because I know your wife is," Aspen smiled.

"Now hand my daughter to me!" she laughed as Wilbur placed their little daughter into her arms.

"I'm gonna go spread the news!" Wilbur called as he walked out of the doors. As soon as he reached the lobby, he was attacked by his younger sister.

"Where the heck have you been? I've been waiting for three hours, blinded by the white of these walls! I want to know--" Wilbur put a finger to Lela's lips. Franny and Cornelius came up behind her.

"Now, darling, you have got to be quieter. Wilbur's probably just been through a lot," Franny gently squeezed Lela's shoulders.

"Thanks, Mom. But guess what?" Wilbur asked with a glimmer of mystery in his sparkling brown eyes.

All Cornelius, Franny and Lela took in a small breath at the same time. "I have a daughter!" Wilbur announced happily. His family came in and congratulated him, hugging and kissing.

"Her name is Macy Aspen."

The look in Lela's eyes when he said that made Wilbur flush with pride. Her mouth was slightly open, the ends curved into a smile. The long scar on her left cheek was barely noticable through her excitement. Her light brown eyes were dazzling with respect and gratefulness.

"After me?" she whispered excitedly. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"No, after this old store. Of course after you!" he teased. Lela kicked him in the shins.

"Ow!" he yelped, laughing. Lela smirked, giggling as well.

"Kids will always be kids, won't they?" Cornelius turned to his wife. She smiled and nodded.

"So, do you wanna see her or not?" Wilbur asked, leading them into the hospital room where his wife was located. He took little Macy from Aspen's arms and gently placed her in Lela's arms, where she stared at her little niece with joy. She then handed Macy to her parents, who were just as happy as Lela was. When Macy was returned to Wilbur, he looked deep into her eyes. All the elation that had been locked inside of him all that day was let out. Tears came to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"Wilbur Robinson, are you… crying?" Aspen teased. Cornelius and Franny looked at each other, remembering that very day…

"No, no, just something in my eye," Wilbur covered up, handing Macy back to Aspen.

"Right. Whatever you say," she chuckled.

-

_Well I'm a grown man  
And as strong as I am  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me  
If you were to ask  
My wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again."_

-

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mom! I'll see you when I get home!" Sixteen year old Macy Aspen Robinson called to her father and mother as she got into her date's car. Wilbur and Aspen, standing together, waved goodbye to their almost grown-up daughter going to her dance.

He thought of when she had first gone to school, her first loose tooth, when she had crashed her time machine at age thirteen, just as her father had. All those memories were now so far in the past and so soon, she would be leaving them forever. Wilbur walked back inside with his wife, already dreading those moments.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aspen cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. Wilbur shook her off.

"YYeah, I'm fine, just need some time alone." He started to walk down the hall, and stood under the transport tube to his daughter's room. He gave his wife a small smile and was sucked up, up, and away.

He sat down on her bed and gazed around at the things in Macy's room. His eyes rested on at picture on her white desk. It was of Macy, Aspen, and Wilbur making faces at the camera. It was a picture from about four years ago. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time. His daughter had grown up since then. But she was still his and his little girl forever. He walked out of the room, taking the picture with him.

-

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
And when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again _

-

Wilbur smiled as he led his daughter down the aisle, stepping to the music. Finally, her day. And his to let her fly. Through his blurry eyes, he smiled at her in the gorgeous white dress.

"I love you, Daddy," she mouthed.

"You too, darling, you too."

-

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

-

A/N: So did you like it? It was very fluffy, I know, but I did it in, like, two hours, after I saw Pirates 3 and I needed a little cheering up. If any of you have seen Pirates 3, I'm going to write an alternate ending one shot soon, because I _hated_ that ending. Icky, icky, icky!!!! I also have another song fic/one shot coming up about Cornelius and Wilbur to the song "Watchin' You" by Rodney Atkins. (So I listen to country, shoot me!) :) Anyways, please review to tell me what you think about my story and upcoming stories.


End file.
